


Неизвестный ингредиент

by Anaquilibria



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: К чему приводит привычка пробовать на вкус неизвестные ингредиенты.





	Неизвестный ингредиент

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Короткий Хвост.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды геронтофилии.  
> Автор предупреждает, что всё-таки стоит помнить о технике безопасности и думать, прежде чем тянуть что-то в рот.
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

За спиной закрывается проход в стене.

Входя на Диагон-аллею, Лили каждый раз как будто снова становится ребёнком, впервые увидевшим её; это — как самая волшебная сказка, даже воздух здесь кажется другим, густым и вкусным, и пахнет выпечкой из кафе мадам Паддифут. Люди в мантиях и остроконечных шляпах косятся на Лили — может, потому, что узнают дочь Гарри Поттера, может, потому, что на ней вместо мантии джинсы и блузка. Не обращая внимания, Лили радостно втягивается в поток людей, на ходу вспоминая, куда ей нужно.

Из кармана раздаётся писк. Лили вытаскивает телефон и ещё успевает мельком увидеть заставку, прежде чем экран ожидаемо гаснет: здесь, в месте с такой концентрацией многолетней магии, никакая электроника не работает.

Впереди виднеется знакомая вывеска «Слаг энд Джиггерс», обновлённая и подкрашенная по сравнению с той, что помнит Лили, и Лили поворачивает туда.

У «Слаг энд Джиггерс» не так давно сменился владелец — кто-то из Хогвартса, Лили только слышала краем уха, раньше поставками туда занималась Роуз, но она вернётся из отпуска ещё нескоро, — и теперь некоторые документы нужно подписать снова, а совиной почте в этом вопросе лучше не доверять.

Колокольчик над дверью негромко звенит, и дверь бесшумно захлопывается.

Магазин пуст.

— Здравствуйте? — зовёт Лили, оглядываясь.

Внутри магазин по-прежнему такой же мрачный, как и в те времена, когда она училась в Хогвартсе: поскрипывающий пол, тёмные стены сверху донизу в полках с ингредиентами, — но раньше Лили даже не догадывалась, какие здесь, оказывается, большие окна; теперь, когда они не завешены тяжёлыми пыльными занавесками, свет проникает в каждый угол небольшой комнаты. Здесь... красиво, и Лили с удовольствием вдыхает горьковатый запах высушенных трав.

За маленькой дверью подсобки позади прилавка слышны шаги.

— Здравствуйте... а, мисс Поттер.

И Лили видит Снейпа.

Он почти не изменился, разве что седины в волосах прибавилось; морщины на его лице кажутся глубже, и весь он как будто сложен из жёсткой бумаги, из линий и заломов.

— О. Здравствуйте, профессор.

— Уже, к счастью, нет. Чем обязан?

Лили понимает, что пялится, и быстро отводит взгляд, достаёт из сумки папку с документами, чувствуя, как краснеют уши.

— «Феникс Лаб». Мы поставляем вам ингредиенты, и так как вы новый владелец, нам нужно заново подписать вот это.

Снейп кивает и молча читает бумаги. Пользуясь тем, что он не смотрит на неё, Лили продолжает его разглядывать, словно она снова девчонка, влюблённая в старого преподавателя, а Роуз подхихикивает над ней, клятвенно обещая молчать.

Интересно, знал ли сам Снейп? Вряд ли её слабые попытки окклюменции могли обмануть его.

Снейп расписывается пером и подтверждает подпись взмахом палочки.

— Расскажите, чем вы занимаетесь, мисс Поттер, — вдруг говорит Снейп, поднимая голову. — От вас давно никто ничего не слышал.

Лили понимает, что это правда: чем дальше, тем больше она отстраняется от этого замкнутого сказочного мира, на который хорошо смотреть со стороны восторженным гостем, но в котором совершенно не хочется жить; всякий раз, возвращаясь из Лондона в Хогвартс, она чувствовала себя жучком в янтаре и в итоге просто не смогла остаться так, застыв во времени.

— Где я работаю, вы уже знаете, — улыбается она. — Почти не прикасаюсь к ингредиентам. Координирую поставки. Скучно, зато хватает времени на себя.

— Вам нельзя давать в руки ингредиенты, — хмыкает Снейп, впрочем, беззлобно. — Не знаю никого, кто так же наплевательски относился бы к технике безопасности.

— А сами-то, — фыркает Лили, прежде чем успевает подумать, но Снейп, как ни странно, только изгибает край губ в почти улыбке.

Тогда, в Хогвартсе, Лили ничего не могла поделать с привычкой пробовать незнакомые ингредиенты на вкус; она, конечно, делала это, только если была уверена в их относительной безопасности, но Снейп всё равно сначала жутко ругался и снимал баллы. Потом почти перестал — Лили научилась не попадаться. А в конце седьмого курса Снейп позвал её в ученицы, и Лили отказалась.

Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда Лили плакала не от злости или бессилия; тогда она уже понимала, что не сможет остаться в Хогвартсе, и Роуз звала её с собой в «Феникс».

Сейчас Лили кажется, что тот отказ висит в воздухе между ней и Снейпом, колючий и кислый, как разбавленное водой купоросное масло.

«Я скучаю, — хочет сказать она, — скучаю по вам и по зельям, я бы не выбрала иначе, даже будь у меня хроноворот, но я всё равно очень скучаю».

Вместо этого она рассказывает что-то ничего не значащее про внешний мир, «Феникс», маму, отца и братьев; но когда она тянется к телефону проверить время, она вспоминает, что телефон выключен, и это отрезвляет её.

— Мне, наверное, пора идти, — неловко говорит она.

Кивнув, Снейп встаёт со стула за прилавком:

— До встречи, мисс Поттер.

Всё, что ей осталось, — повернуться и уйти.

Она пытается разглядеть в лице Снейпа хоть немного того, что чувствует сама, но Снейп, как всегда, — непрозрачная колба с притёртой пробкой.

Дурацкая привычка пробовать на вкус неизвестные ингредиенты.

С этой мыслью она тянется вперёд и легко касается губами губ Снейпа.

Когда она отстраняется, Снейп смотрит на неё по-настоящему ошарашенно, никогда раньше она не видела у него такого выражения — и она замирает в том оцепенении, которое бывает за долю секунды до взрыва котла.

А потом Снейп осторожно касается её лица обеими руками, кончики его пальцев холодные и шершавые, его лицо вдруг становится совсем близко — и он целует её в ответ.

Похоже, Лили только что здорово усложнила им обоим жизнь.

С другой стороны — и, возможно, именно это в конце концов привело её сюда — настоящий зельевар никогда не пасует перед новыми реакциями.


End file.
